


Levitate

by the_quartermaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Highschool AU, Hinata has magic and is chill about it, Kageyama doesn't and is Not chill about it, M/M, Magical Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_quartermaster/pseuds/the_quartermaster
Summary: “No one was supposed to find out I’m a wizard but you did please don’t tell anyone AU”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Levitate

**Author's Note:**

> Short flashfic written at the spur of the moment!  
> Might expand more on this later.

It was the longest 2 minutes of his life. An awkward, torturous 2 minutes.

He hears the dull ‘thud’ of the crow doll falling onto the ground from its levitation.

“I.. what..!” Hinata didn’t think that Kageyama’s eyes can get anymore bigger than it is right now. His trembling finger slowly raises towards Hinata. “What the hell was that!”

“Uh,” Hinata starts. “Nothing..?” He offers, sounding more like a question than reassurance.

“That wasn’t nothing! You were.. doing some weird shit with your finger and the d-doll, the doll was in the air just now!” Kageyama wheezes, one foot stuttering to the back though his body seems conflicted on whether to move away or forward; a hint of intrigue present in his tone.

Hinata sighs. If you ask him what prompted him to respond the way he will after this, he still wouldn’t be able to explain exactly why. The Obliviate spell was just a finger-flick away, but he keeps his hands to his sides as he dusts himself while getting up. “So here’s the thing.”

Kageyama stares, eyes still wide as ever.

“I’m kind of uh, what d’ya call it? A wizard? Yeah. No one was supposed to find out so I’d appreciate it if you don’t tell anyone about this.”

The lanky boy in front of him spluttered. Probably more on how nonchalant the smaller boy is on the whole ordeal rather than the whole ‘I’m-a-wizard’ revelation.

Hinata grins. “Wanna see something cool?” 

He lifted his finger, muttering something under his breath before Kageyama feels something weird happening to his body, like how it suddenly becomes lighter. Then he realizes his feet can no longer feel the ground.

“Holy shit! Hinata! Put me down!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh. Sort of HP! Au too I guess?


End file.
